The present invention relates generally to liquid sprayers, and specifically to fluid containers for feeding sprayers.
Paint sprayers are well known and popular for use in painting of surfaces, such as on architectural structures, furniture and the like. Airless paint sprayers provide the highest quality finish amongst common sprayer system due to their ability to finely atomize liquid paint. In particular, airless paint sprayers pressurize liquid paint to upwards of 4,000 psi [pounds per square inch] (˜27.6 MPa) and discharge the paint through small, shaped orifices. Typical airless spray systems, however, require a large stationary power unit, such as an electric motor, a gasoline motor or an air compressor, and a large stationary pumping unit. The power unit is connected to a stationary paint source, such as a 5 gallon bucket, and a spray gun. Thus, such units are well suited for painting large areas that require high quality finishes. For smaller areas, a handheld spray device can be used.